


Spit It Out

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Attempted anyway, F/F, Love Confessions, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Pepper gets tongue-tied while confessing her feelings to Zoe.





	Spit It Out

Sometimes, Pepper thought, being in love really sucked. Especially when you're in love with your best friend.

Anyone could tell when Pepper was upset - really, it'd be hard not to tell. So it was hard for her to hide the constant fear of rejection and nervousness about being found out...

Blythe's advice to just up and tell Zoe may or may not have been out of desire for a less smelly shop, but it sure did sound like a good idea... The idea of not having to deal with those unpleasant feelings...

But... What if it didn't go well?

No! It was those thoughts that led to the shop being evacuated last time! She had to see this through this time!

She approached Zoe, who saw her coming through the mirror - though she didn't stop in her posing until Pepper was actually next to her. She gave Pepper a bright, showstopping smile. "Hello, darling," she said, "need something?"

Pepper swallowed thickly. "What do you think of... Girls?" she started. That was a good start, right?

"What ever do you mean, dear?"

"Like, uh... Would you date one?"

"Of course!" Zoe looked appalled that Pepper even had to ask. "It would be horrible of me to even think of keeping this gorgeousness away from  _anyone_!"

Pepper gave a nervous laugh, looking off to the side. "Yeah," she mumbled.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing! Just, uh..." Pepper fumbled, searching for something to say. "That's, uh, good... Because I happen to know that... There is a girl who... Likes you. And wants to date you."

Zoe blinked, and then she was leaning close to Pepper, a seductive look in her eyes. "Oh? And who would that be?"

Pepper froze. "Uh..."

"Come now, dear, just say her name..."

Pepper gave a nervous squeak. "I, uh, um... It's..."

She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

"It's Minka!" she blurted.

"Huh?" Minka said, looking away from a painting she was working on. "What's me?"

Zoe leaned away from Pepper, visibly upset and disappointed. "Oh... I see. Minka. Well..." She sighed. "I'll... Talk to her later, then, I suppose. Thank you for the information."

"Y-yeah," Pepper mumbled. "No problem."

Next time, she promised herself. Next time.


End file.
